yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 090
"Operation: Save Obomi!? I, Who Am In Love, Am Invincible, Roger" is the ninetieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 10, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Orbital 7 Turn 1: Orbital 7 Orbital 7 activates the Field Spell, "Robopark". Next he Normal Summons "Super-Defense Robo Lio" (1200/1600). He then activates the effect of "Robopark", since he Normal Summoned a Machine-Type monster, he is allowed to Special Summon 1 "Super-Defense Robo" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Super-Defense Robo Elephan" (1400/2500) via this effect. Next he activates the effect of "Lio", which doubles its Level to 8 if there is another "Super-Defense Robo" monster on the field. He then overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws and Normal Summons "Achacha Archer" (1200/600), whose effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Orbital 7 (Orbital 7: 4000 → 3500). Next by reducing the ATK on an Xyz Monster present on the field by 300, he Special Summons "Pakubaku" (300/???). He then overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Next he activates the effect of "Muzurhythm". When it battles a Xyz Monster, by detaching an Xyz Material from it, it double its ATK. "Muzurhythm" attacks and destroys "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon" (Orbital 7: 3500 → 3200). Turn 3: Orbital 7 Orbital 7 activates "Garbage Collection", by banishing 2 Machine-Type monsters from his Graveyard he can target 1 Machine-Type Xyz Monster in his Graveyard and Special Summon it. He Special Summons "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon" via this effect. Next he Normal Summons "Super-Defense Robo Monke" (800/???). He then uses the effect of "Robopark", to Special Summon another "Monke". Then he uses the effect of the two "Monke" and attach them as Xyz Material to "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon". Next he activates the effect of "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon", if this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, by detaching its overlay units it can gain 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material detached. Orbital 7 detaches its 2 Overlay Units (3000 → 5000). "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon" attacks and destroys "Muzurhythm" (Yuma 4000 → 500). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Crane Crane" (300/???) and uses its effect to Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from his Graveyard to the field. He Special Summons "Achacha Archer" via this effect and then uses its effect to inflict 500 damage to Orbital 7. But then he activates the effect of "Achacha Chanbara" (1400/400) in his hand, to negate the effect of "Achacha Archer" and Special Summon itself to the field. As "Achacha Chanbara" was Special Summoned, Yuma uses its effect to inflict 400 damage to Orbital 7 (Orbital 7: 3200 → 2800). Since he controls Level 3 monsters on his field, Yuma is able to Special Summon "Mimimic" (300/300) from his hand via his own effect. Yuma then overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. He continues to overlays his other two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Melomelody the Brass Djinn" (1400/1600) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Djinn" monster on is field, Yuma activates "Reborn March", which allows him to target 1 "Djinn" monster in his Graveyard and Special Summon it. Yuma Special Summons "Muzurhythm" via this effect. Then he activates "Djinn Orchestra", which decreases the ATK of all the opponent's face-up monsters equal to the combined ATK of all face-up "Djinn" monsters under his control until the End Phase. "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon" loses 4600 ATK (5000 → 400) via this effect. "Temtempo" attacks and destroys "Garbage-Eyes Fat Dragon" (Orbital 7: 2800 → 1500). "Melomelody" attacks directly (Orbital 7: 1500 → 100) and then "Muzurhythm" attacks directly (Orbital 7: 100 → 0). Yuma wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.